


Welcome to Camp Campbell!

by xxMariexx



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Campfires, Gen, It’s maxs second time at Campbell, Pre-Canon, Swearing, max being a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMariexx/pseuds/xxMariexx
Summary: Max hated camp, but his parents hated him so here he is on a bus heading to his least favourite place in the world.This’ll be fun.





	Welcome to Camp Campbell!

**Author's Note:**

> It’s hinted that it’s not Max’s first time and Cambell so yee

The bus was so loud. 

Max didn’t even want to be here, but here he is, on a bus, going to a stupid ass camp all summer. Again. 

He audibly sighed and decided to ignore how pissed he was by eavesdropping on other people’s conversations.  
He listened in to the people sitting in the seat next to him. One of them looked like a magician while the other looked like an elf.

“What do you mean magic camp? We’re going to LARPing camp!” The elf said.  
The magician boy did a double take.  
“What? The brochure said magic camp!” He unzipped his backpack and showed the elf his brochure, “see?”  
The elf raised an eyebrow at this, she then pulled out her brochure and showed him.  
They both looked at each other for a moment before poking a kid in front of them.  
“Do you have your brochure on you?” Magic boy asked. The boy (who kinda looked like a smaller Hitler) nodded.  
“Can we see it?” He continued.  
The boy pulled out his brochure out of his bag and handed it to the two.  
“What?! Art camp??” The elf showed magic boy in disbelief.  
The boy sitting next to mini Hitler turned around to say, “I’m confused, i thought this was theatre camp..” 

After that, the whole bus went into chaos. Everyone was confused at which camp they were going to since everyone was here for a different reason.  
Sooner or later the bus stopped, almost abruptly as the bus driver opened the door and looked at two counselors and said “kids are here.”

Max rolled his eyes. David, one of Max’s least favourite people ever. And Max hated a lot of people. The other camp counselor, Gwen, was more tolerable seeing as she didn’t want to be here either but she was still annoying at times.  
The kids got of the bus and began bombarding the two with questions.  
“Now now kiddos! We’ll explain but we’re gonna need everyone to calm down, okay?” David smiled.  
The campers quieted down and David opened his mouth to speak.  
Max had already been through this last summer, the fact that this was a camp with so many different things. He tried walking off as Gwen began to explain all the types of camp activities they have here but he was stopped.  
“Oh hi Max!! I see you enjoyed last summer so much you had to come back!!” David beamed at seeing this camper again.  
Max looked up at David in disgust. He did not miss that voice.  
“It wasn’t my choice, David.”  
David quirked an eyebrow at that.  
“That means i don’t wanna be here.” Max clarified, “My parents sent me here.”  
“Oh.. well um, welcome back!!” David said trying to change the subject from Max’s parents.  
“Whatever.” Max grumbled, pushing past David and walking towards the tent farthest away from the camp.

David sighed. All he wants is for his campers to be happy.

————————————————

Hours pass. Friendships and enemies were made amongst campers.  
And now they were all seated around the camper fire while David strummed on his guitar.  
Gwen always hated when David played songs (especially the one he wrote for camp) but the first day of camp was always an exception.  
David began singing the camp song Max was far to familiar with. He stopped halfway through it to take a big breath before reciting every camp activity very quickly. The campers were impressed and clapped when he finished.  
Max didn’t.

“Okie dokie kiddos, why don’t we go around and get familiar with each other! We’re gonna be here all summer so we have to know each other’s names!” David began, “I’m David, im one of your counselors.. and uhh- i used to come to this camp every year when i was a kid! I loved it here and i hope you will all love it here too!” David beamed.  
He nudged Gwen, indicating that it was her turn.  
She was reading some book and not paying attention to David so he whispered, “Gwen..”  
she sighed and closed her book.  
“Hi, I’m Gwen. I’m the other counselor.” She opened her book and began reading again.  
David nodded. That was good enough!  
“Who would like to go next?”  
“Ooh! I will!” Theatre boy raised his hand, “I’m Preston Goodplay! I’m here for theatre camp!”  
“That’s fun, it’s nice to meet you Preston.” David smiled.  
A few other campers introduced themselves and now it was Max’s turn. Everyone was looking and him.  
He said nothing.  
“Max? It’s your turn.” David quietly said to him.  
“I know.”  
A few seconds pass.  
“Aren’t you gonna introduce yourself?” Gwen asked.  
“No.”  
David gives a sad pout, “um.. okay i guess-“  
“My names Max i hate camp, but not as much as i hate David. Also i really don’t want to fucking be here.” He said quickly.  
“Max! Language!” David scolded.  
Not this again- Max thought.  
“Please David, i seriously doubt that the other campers have never heard the word ‘fuck’ before.” Max looked over at the campers and smirked, “Fuck.”  
One kid wearing a fish bowl smiled and went, “Fuck!!”  
David gasped, “uhhhh, Neil- Space.. kid? Um- yeah- Space kid don't say that!”  
The kid who David just referred to as ‘Space Kid’ introduced himself as Neil Armstrong but there’s no way that’s his real name.  
“Why not?” Space kid asked.  
“It’s a bad word. We don’t say bad words.”  
“But Max said it.” One kid, known as Nurf, pointed out.  
“And he shouldn’t have.” David gave Max a look.  
He just shrugged in response.  
Gwen poked David and pointed to her watch.  
“Oh my! It’s getting late kids, why don’t you all head to your tents and get some rest, we have a big day planned tomorrow!”  
“Boo!” Max shouted in a monotone voice before heading to his tent.  
The other campers hurried off to there tents while Gwen and David were headed to their cabins.

————————————————

A few days had past. The campers had gotten used to David and his overly happy go-lucky attitude, but Max still wasn’t. Every time David spoke he wanted to punch him.  
That’s how annoying he was.  
They were a in the mess hall eating breakfast when David got up from where he was sitting.  
“So everyone, two new campers will be arriving today!! I, of course, will be greeting them but i wanted to bring a camper so they don’t feel alone. Would anyone like to volunteer?” 

Max thought for a moment.  
The bus comes in from the city, so it also goes back… Max already began thinking of an escape plan. He shot his hand up.  
“I will David.”  
David was very shocked at this but smiled.  
“Okie dokie! Let’s go then! Gwen, you're in charge!” David said walking out the doors, Max following him.  
“Wait David-“ Gwen tried to disagree but he was already gone.

————————————————

“Can you believe it Max?! We’re getting not one- not three- but two new campers today!” David said excited.  
David and Max were waiting for the bus to arrive so they could welcome the new campers.

“Yup, it’s really truly horrifying.” Max sighed.

“Horrifying? What? Are you afraid of making a few new friends?” David leaned down and ruffled his hair but was met with Max flailing his arms around to get him to stop.  
“I’m not here to make friends, David. I’m here because camp is where kids are sent when their parents don’t wanna deal with them.. that’s why we return the favour when they hit seventy.”  
“Hold on a sec- what are you even doing out here?”  
“Well it’s definitely not that the bus only comes in from the city to drop and pick up campers and so far seems to be my only method of escaping this fucking nightmare of a camp.. definitely not that.”  
“Heyyy.. laugngue..”  
“Suck a dic-“  
Max tried to insult the camp man before being picked up suddenly.  
“All I’m saying want is that you kids have as much fun as i did when i was a Campbell camper! Is that really so much to ask?”  
“I refuse to believe some on as happy as you exists.”  
There was a load ‘beep beep’ and David dropped Max rather quickly before gasping.  
“The bus is here!!”

The next few minutes were very eventful.  
David got hit by the bus, two kids walked out, one began asking a bunch of questions, and the other bit David’s hand.  
They caused a lot of chaos, which stressed David. 

Huh, Max thought, maybe this summer won’t be as boring as i thought.


End file.
